Como todas las mañanas
by Bryan Frost
Summary: Serie de situaciones en las que Hipo, una vez descubre su habilidad para volver loco a su compañero de cuarto (Jack), se aprovecha de sus habilidades para hacerlo sufrir de cualquier manera posible ¿Qué sucederá cuando ambos se cansen del juego? ((Modern!AU, HiJack, espero que guste :3 primeros capitulos T, ahora M))
1. Cosa de todos los días

Era cosa de todas las mañanas para el muchacho de cabellos blancos. Levantarse, ducharse, hacer el desayuno, espantar al maldito gato de su compañero de cuarto para que se alejara de la habitación, y luego servirle en su plato la comida al pecoso adorable con el que compartía su departamento.  
Claro que sí, era cosa de todos los días verlo lentamente despertarse de su sueño, repetir la rutina de rascarse un poco los ojos y estirar los brazos hacia arriba, para luego hacer _el más escandalosamente sensual de los sonidos. _¿Y lo peor? Él ni siquiera se daba cuenta de cuán rápido hacía eso volar la imaginación del pobre y pálido muchacho.

Era cosa de todos los días, sí, era la costumbre de esperar a que se levantara de la cama, sólo para volver a escucharlo repetir esos deliciosos gemidos, aunque no los provocara él —como quisiera—.  
Lástima que no pudiera hacer mucho por la situación; eran compañeros de habitación, no necesariamente _amigos_, ni mucho menos se podría decir que fueran _cercanos_, pero eso al albino parecía darle igual. Siempre y cuando pudiera seguir oyéndolo emitir esos gemidos, y pudiera seguir haciendo volar su imaginación con ellos, no tenía ningún problema… o eso pensaba hasta ahora.  
Comenzaba a notar como lentamente el castaño se acercaba a él, en varios sentidos de la palabra. Comenzaba a intercambiar palabras a modo de conversación, simples anécdotas y risas nada más; Otras veces, sin embargo, y principalmente durante la mañana, se estiraba aún por más tiempo, arqueando la espalda y haciendo levantar su camiseta negra que usaba de pijama, mostrando algo de esa piel tan suave a la vista, y haciendo notar más su redondo tras—

— ¿Jack? — La voz algo nasal del muchacho lo sacó de sus indignos pensamientos, con un tono levemente preocupado y una mirada igual haciendo juego. — Estás… rojo.

— ¿Uuh? Ahh… claro, es… es el café, está muy caliente… — Fue su mal disimulada respuesta, y ver la mirada sarcástica del menor no pudo hacer más que advertirle que había dicho alguna cosa incoherente— ¿Qué pasa?

— Que tu tan llamado "café", es "_Té_" Jack… ¿Dormiste bien o es que hay algo que te está _distrayendo_? — Y lo que el albino vio en los labios del pecoso no era nada parecido a una sonrisita inocente como las que solía regalarle… para nada, esta era una _completamente_ diferente.

— ¿Distrayéndome? ¡Para nada! Sólo… estaba divagando un poco y ya… tú sabes, debo seguir dormido o algo — Una risa nerviosa escapó de sus finos labios chapados, pero no ayudó realmente, puesto que sólo logró agrandar aquella sonrisa traviesa que seguía plasmada en el rostro del menor—

— ¿Estabas divagando? Hmm… pues bien, no hay nada que hacerle. — Vio como el castaño se encogía de hombros, e iba levantando la mesa, tornándose de un leve rosado mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina, dándole una vista bastante agradable al mayor mientras caminaba— Por cierto, Jack… ¿Eso era una banana en tus pantalones o sólo estás feliz de verme?

Y con esa misma pregunta, se escabulló hacia la cocina, el rojo sobre sus mejillas ya a su punto máximo mientras desaparecía de la vista del albino. Jack, mientras tanto, observaba la puerta de la cocina atónito, para luego bajar la mirada y ver que, efectivamente, se había _emocionado_ un poco con los pensamientos que tanto dirigía hacia su adorable compañero de cuarto. Subió las escaleras con paso rápido, dirigiéndose a su cuarto a toda velocidad mientras se escuchaba de fondo la risa del menor, y los suaves pasos descalzos hacia su propia habitación… que era precisamente donde el albino se había encerrado.


	2. Eso te enseñará

_Tic, tock, tic, tock…_

El rítmico paso de los segundos se hacía pesado sobre los hombros del de ojos zafiro, mientras este clavaba la mirada en la puerta abierta, habiendo sido descubierto por cuarta vez en la semana. Los ojos de su compañero también estaban clavados sobre él, con una mirada que gritaba sorpresa por todas partes.

— ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? … — Logró formular el bello castaño, con sus ojos verdes aún clavados en los zafiros del mayor, lentamente indignándose al notar que, alrededor de donde el albino estaba sentado, estaban desparramadas sus ropas; Algo habría estado buscando…

_Tic, tock, tic, tock_…

Jack, que no tenía excusa esta vez por haber entrado sin permiso a la habitación del contrario, comenzó a mirar hacia todas partes menos hacia él. Estaba seguro de que la vena de la ira de Hipo comenzaba a crecer, a medida que pasaba la mirada por el desastre que había hecho en su habitación buscando algunas de las cosas que el castaño le arrebató la última vez.  
Hipo, por su parte, se llevó una mano al rostro y con ambos dedos se masajeaba la sien, tratando de calmarse para no abalanzarse sobre el mayor y arrancarle uno por uno todos sus cabellos. Cuatro veces ya era suficiente, debía aprender que no le devolvería aquellas fotos por nada del mundo; ¿Quién demonios se creía, sacándole fotos sin permiso y además guardándolas para sí? Estaba dispuesto a castigarlo de varias formas por tan, tan… ¡Tan terrible acto! Sólo que aún no se le ocurría nada…

_Tic, tock, tic, tock…_

Ya habían pasado cerca de 5 minutos de ambos jóvenes mirándose el uno al otro, el albino con una mirada que suplicaba piedad, mientras la del castaño estaba iluminada de ira. Claro que lo que Jack no esperaba, era encontrar en esos ojos tan llenos de ira, cierta pizca de malicia. "_Oh no…"_ pensó para sí mismo el de ojos zafiro, al notar que lentamente el menor cerraba la puerta tras de sí, y con paso gatuno se acercaba a la cama donde se encontraba sentado y con las furtivas fotos en mano. "_Ooooh no"_ se repitió, mientras veía al muchacho gatear sobre la cama hasta él, meneando levemente la retaguardia. Repetía la misma frase como un mantra a medida que el menor se iba encimando sobre él, llevando las manos llenas de pequeñas pecas hasta su pecho y suavemente empujándolo sobre las cálidas sábanas….

_Tic, tock, tic, tock…_

El reloj despertador sobre la mesita de luz señalaba las 7:32 A.M., pero a Hipo poco parecía importarle. Mientras el reloj seguía sonando con el pasar de los segundos, él cómodamente se iba sentando sobre la entrepierna del mayor, notablemente despierta aún sobre la ropa y enterrándose suavemente entre la fibra de los bóxers verde aceituna que traía puesto. Una sonrisa intrépida se hizo camino por sus finos labios, a medida que se apoyaba con sus manos sobre el pecho del albino, ayudándose así para poder moverse sensualmente sobre la creciente erección de su compañero.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dije de meterte a mi cuarto, Jack? — Levemente, comenzó a restregarse sobre aquél bulto que sentía entre sus nalgas.

— Q-Que no debo entrar sin permiso… — El tinte rojo sobre las mejillas del albino hacía un gran contraste, pero poco importaba comparado con el calor que comenzaba a presentarse sobre _cierta zona_.

_Tic, tock, tic, tock…_

— ¿Y no fui claro la primera vez~? — Acentuando cada palabra con un movimiento de sus caderas, Hipo parecía complacido con la reacción que estaba logrando en el mayor.

— Ahh… ¿N-No? — Las palabras sonaban como un dulce ronroneo en los oídos de Jack, que lentamente iba perdiendo la paciencia, aunque no soltaba las fotografías del menor. Cada leve roce de ese tan deseable trasero lo estaba volviendo loco, pero por nada del mundo soltaría las fotos.

— Pues bien… supongo que tendré que tomar mis medidas para que comprendas…

Jack se esperaba todo menos el rápido movimiento de manos con el cual el contrario le arrebató las fotos, y las fue destrozando frente a sus ojos una por una. Cada bello trozo de las fotos estaba ahora en el suelo, hecho una pila que Hipo planeaba quemar.

— Eso te enseñara. — Se levantó y se alejó del mayor, rápidamente deslizando un par de pantalones por sus delgadas piernas y pasando su sudadera favorita por sobre sus hombros— Ya es tarde… así que te recomiendo que te encargues de eso antes de presentarte a clases, pervertido. — Y con sus últimas palabras ya dichas, se puso sus zapatos y tomó su mochila, dejando a un confundido y… _emocionado_ Jack aún recostado sobre la cama, con ambas manos sobre su rostro y cierto amiguito saludando por debajo de sus pantalones.


	3. Servido el desayuno

**Antes de que empieces con el fic, por favor, lee esto: **Si confunde mucho la fecha de los drabbles, les explico aquí arriba. El primero toma lugar cuando llevan unos 2 meses de vivir juntos, el segundo ya son 5 meses, y en este van a ser 8. Espero que ya se entienda mejor xDD.

-

Ya harían cerca de 8 meses de vivir juntos, y ambos comenzaban a estar más cómodos el uno con el otro; Las discusiones sobre quién se había bebido toda la leche y por qué estaba tal cosa en tal lugar ya eran menos frecuentes. Claro que no por eso ellos eran aburridos, ¡Para nada! En los 3 meses siguientes desde el último _pequeño accidente_ nada había pasado, Jack era algo más respetuoso con el espacio personal de su compañero, e Hipo más cuidadoso con las pertenencias del albino y, aunque no faltaban las veces en que Jack se llevaba un buen puñetazo –que en realidad no dolía- y las veces que Hipo se aprovechara de su habilidad, nada realmente cambiaba entre ellos.

No se puede mentir, Jack seguía siendo el mismo pervertido e Hipo seguía siendo el mismo pobre muchacho que debía lidiar con ello, no habían sido pocas las veces que encontrara alguna de sus prendas en el cuarto del de ojos zafiro y una que otra grabación en su celular que con gusto eliminaba una por una. El castaño era más que feliz con que el mayor tropezara con su gato durmiente de vez en cuando, eran ratos de risas para él y su felino.  
Pero ¿Y Jack?, simple, su venganza siempre era darle un buen susto al menor y hacerlo volcar cada taza de café que se atreviera a intentar beber.

Sí, la vida era simple para ambos cuando no había problemas entre ellos… o al menos eso era hasta que cierto muchacho de cabello blanco como la nieve se atrevía a meter mano _exactamente_ donde no debía, era entonces cuando las cosas comenzaban a ponerse tensas en el departamento que compartían. Esta misma mañana, por ejemplo…

_-***.·:*:·.***-***.·:*:·.***-***.·:*:·.***_

_6:37 A.M._

El reloj despertador indicaba, ya habiendo sido azotado contra el suelo por el castaño como todos los días. Con sus ojos algo rojos aún, se puso un par de pantuflas y, rascando sus ojos, se estiró suavemente, despertando al mayor con uno de esos gemidos que al parecer lo identificaban.  
Ya habiéndose desperezado un poco, bajó las escaleras con calma mientras se dirigía directamente a la cocina para preparase un desayuno. Pronto, el aroma del tradicional o tal vez estereotipado tocino friéndose llenó todos los rincones de la casa, despertando también a su compañero gatuno que venía ronroneando a su paso con el estómago vacío. Dos huevos fritos se añadieron a los platos, mientras preparaba una taza de café para él y exprimía una naranja para el mayor. Claro que, en todo el ruido del aceite burbujeante y el sonido de la cafetera, Hipo no había oído los pasos descalzos del albino acercándose a él por detrás mientras sacaba el pequeño sartén del fuego. Una vez pudo apagar la hornalla, lo sorprendieron un par de brazos suavemente enrollándose en su cintura, y una fuerte barbilla levemente clavándose en su hombro derecho.

— Buenos días, corazón~ — Dijo con tono somnoliento el mayor, cada vez pegándose más al pecoso con cuidado.

— Buenos días… — La voz malhumorada del pobre y recién levantado castaño dio por entendido a Jack que debería alejarse, pero le restó importancia y decidió quedarse pegado a él. — ¿Quieres por favor alejarte un poco? Estoy tratando de poner la mesa…

— Oohh, alguien se levantó de mal humor hoy~ — Los dedos del albino hicieron un buen agarre de la cintura del contrario, y aún con más cuidado que antes, comenzó hacer leves movimientos a modo de embestidas contra su malhumorado compañero.

— Sí, bastante, gracias por notarlo. — Tratando de hacer notar su sarcasmo y la poca paciencia que le quedaba, intentó voltear a gritarle, o eso hasta que logró ver la expresión del albino, lo que de inmediato le dio una muy interesante idea. — Tú siempre taaan atento a lo que me pasa, te preocupas demasiado~ — Y lentamente, fue dando acción a su plan, moviendo su cadera para poder hacer rozar el bulto del mayor contra su retaguardia, pegándose lo más posible a medida que iba arqueando su espalda.

Morder su labio no le sirvió de nada a Jack, sabía exactamente qué planeaba la mente maliciosa de su adorable compañero, pero no podía evitar los suspiros entrecortados que se le escapaban con cada pequeño roce de del menor. Hipo, por su parte, aprovechaba para lentamente darse vuelta, pasando de sus nalgas a sus manos para poder distraerlo mientras lo sacaba de la cocina hasta finalmente completarlo y cerrarle la puerta en la cara al de ojos zafiro. Detrás, se escuchó como este se caía sobre su trasero en el suelo y lloriqueaba diciéndole lo malvado que era.

— Oohh sí, soy MUY malo. — Fue todo lo que le respondió, mientras daba un sorbo placentero a su café.

_-***.·:*:·.***-***.·:*:·.***_

— Están quemados… — La voz de Jack sonaba decepcionada mientras veía su tocino, extra crujiente, sí, pero con partes negras alrededor.

— No estarían quemados si no fueras un calentón y lo sabes. Ahora come tu desgracia en silencio. — Se oyó otro tranquilo sorbo satisfecho de la taza de café.


	4. Con mis mejores amigos

— ¿Diez meses?… ¿Diez meses viviendo con ÉSTE tipo? — La rubia que se sentaba frente a él parecía indignada mientras señalaba al "bello durmiente" todo desparramado en el sillón. Astrid había venido a visitar a su mejor amigo para ver cómo iba su vida, pero realmente no se esperaba esto. — ¡Tiene que ser una broma!

— Peeero no lo es… — Hipo, que estaba desayunando cuando su amiga llegó, realmente se arrepentía de haber abierto la puerta. Llevaba quince minutos repitiendo que no podía creerlo, que viviera con un "pervertido" –Aunque él ya no pensara eso de Jack- y que además lo incentivara aún más. A él ya no se le hacía tanto problema que Jack lo abrazara o lo molestara de vez en cuando, es más, para él ya era un hábito, una broma de simples compañeros y nada más; Pero a la vista de Astrid, parecía ser el peor escenario en que su "_inocente y dulce_" mejor amigo se podía encontrar. — ¿No quieres café, té… té verde?

— ¡No trates de evadir el tema, Haddock! — El repentino grito de la rubia despertó no sólo al gato, sino también al pobre albino que pegó un salto del susto y cayó del sillón, golpeándose la cabeza y el trasero en la caída— ¡Ya era hora!

— Ehh… Hipo… — La voz confundida del mayor logró atraer la atención del castaño, quien ya se sentía culpable por tener que presentarlos. Jack, desde el suelo, no comprendía por qué la chica –a la que ni siquiera conocía- parecía estar tan furiosa con él… hasta que le vino a la cabeza una idea bastante aterradora… ¿Esa era la novia de Hipo?, ¿Y si le había dicho algo de todo lo que había sucedido? ¡Él sólo jugaba! — Hipo… ¿Ella es tu novia?

-***-***-***-

— Espero que ya estés contento… — Dijo la enfadada muchacha al ver a Hipo meterse con una cara idéntica a la suya en la cocina.

— ¿¡Cómo se supone que lo supiera!? — El mayor, ya desesperado tras horas de su día de descanso desperdiciadas, comenzaba a asustarse con siquiera mirar a la rubia, quien seguía con gesto de enojada a través de la mesa— ¡Estás loca, mujer!

— ¡Yo no estoy loca!, ¡El único maniático aquí eres tú, pervertido! — Cuando estuvieron a punto de comenzar a volar las tazas y los puñetazos, Hipo abrió la puerta de una patada, simplemente para alertarlos y que pararan.

— ¡Ya estuvo bueno, basta los dos! — Una vez el silencio se hizo sobre el pequeño comedor –con excepción de la rubia que aún murmuraba por lo bajo-, Hipo se sentó junto a Jack, no porque quisiera, sino porque Astrid estaba alterada y no quería arriesgarse a perder su pierna buena. — Escucha, Astrid… Jack y yo… ya somos amigos, no hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte… además, ya te dije que sé controlarlo, puedo de-

— NO; Corrección, NO puedes defenderte. No te estás defendiendo, lo estás tentando, Hipo. — La rubia, tan cansada como los varones frente a ella, se cruzó de brazos, ignorando el plato con pancakes que hacía algún rato se había enfriado.

Un suspiro exasperado fue el último sonido que salió de los labios del pecoso, que de una vez por todas se dignó a comerse su plato de pancakes, harto de la discusión y de ambos de sus amigos por ahora.  
La hora de almorzar se había hecho su paso lentamente entre el silencio incómodo y las repentinas discusiones que se repetían durante las siguientes 2 horas; Astrid, a pesar de ser la "invitada", para disculparse con Hipo se ofreció a hacer la comida, avisando desde la cocina que estaría lista en una hora y media. Ambos varones subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a elegir su ropa y bañarse, acordando los turnos para no tardar demasiado. El castaño fue el primero en entrar, lentamente despojándose de sus ropas mientras tarareaba una canción que su madre solía cantarle cuando era pequeño y no se quería meter a bañar. Una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro ante el recuerdo y, con ese pensamiento, se metió a la ducha, ignorando el sonido de la puerta cuando fue cerrada… con llave.

Mientras se enjabonaba el cabello, el agua tibia de la ducha y el sonido constante de las gotas cayendo sobre la cerámica de la bañera lo distraían de oír los pasos suaves del mayor, mientras se escabullía en la ducha junto a él. Se asustó casi hasta pegar un grito cuando sintió las manos frías del contrario sobre su cintura, y estuvo cerca de lanzarle el shampoo por la cabeza al ver que no era más que Jack. Claro que no por esto estaba menos enojado.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? ¡Teníamos un turno! — Dijo en un susurro el pecoso para evitar que Astrid los oyera, aunque estuvieran en el piso superior la paranoia lo perseguía después de tanto agotamiento—

— Sólo ahorro agua caliente… además, puedo ayudarte si quieres — Una falsa sonrisa inocente logró convencer al castaño, quien simplemente se dio la vuelta para poder mirarlo y vigilar cualquier movimiento. Del shampoo pasó al acondicionador, que Jack amablemente se ofreció a aplicarle, mientras Hipo intentaba enjabonar el cabello salvaje de su compañero.

Podía decirse que Hipo estaba sorprendido al salir de la ducha sin haber sido manoseado, pero la sorpresa no duró mucho. Apenas Astrid dio el aviso de que quedaba media hora para el almuerzo, Jack empujó a Hipo dentro de su propia habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él con traba. Se acercó al menor, quien con cada paso hacia atrás se acercaba más a la cama, donde acabó cayendo de espaldas con Jack sobre él. Rápidamente, el albino tomó las manos del menor, sujetándolas de una mano con firmeza mientras con la otra sostenía levemente el rostro del menor, acercándose a besarlo con dulzura y suavidad. Los besos siguieron hasta que Jack aflojó su agarre en las muñecas del pecoso, esperando que ya estuviera embelesado… vaya sorpresa que se llevó.  
En un instante, Hipo ya lo había lanzado al suelo y esperaba realmente un buen rodillazo en su intimidad que lo mandara a dormir, pero el castaño parecía tener otros planes. Unos suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos, y unas manos tímidas se hicieron camino desde su cuello hasta su pecho y estómago y más abajo aún, posándose en la entrepierna del albino que lentamente caía en la trampa.

Hipo, que estaba perdiendo noción de su plan, se fue posicionando sobre el mayor para poder sentarse sobre él como tantas otras veces, mientras Jack se sentaba sobre el suelo y se abrazaba a su cintura. Planeaba fingir que se dejaba llevar, no exactamente acabar haciéndolo en realidad. Pero ya le valía, se estaba dejando hechizar por aquellas manos firmes aferradas a su cintura y los besos cariñosos que el mayor le proporcionaba, porque ya ni siquiera era deseo lo que había en esos besos tan dulces, no para nada…

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron unos minutos más tarde, cuando la rubia subió para encontrarse a Jack sentado en el suelo, con Hipo encima y ambos gimiendo bastante pegados el uno al otro; al parecer se estaban divirtiendo hasta que entró en la habitación –sep. La chica había forzado la cerradura-

— Ya está listo el almuerzo, nerd, puedes traer a tu novio si quieres.

-***-***-***-

— ¡Te juro que Jack y yo sólo somos amigos, estaba intentando distraerlo para poder castrarlo de una patada!

— ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan crueles conmigo? Yo sólo quiero amor… — Jack, desde la punta de la mesa, observaba a Hipo completamente rojo y avergonzado, explicándole a su amiga miles de veces la misma situación, mientras ella sólo reía y le lanzaba uno que otro guiño a Jack, como diciendo que aprobaba de él finalmente. El albino, satisfecho, daba un buen mordisco al sándwich de pollo que se había hecho con su comida, esperando una semana de ser ignorado por el menor hasta que su vergüenza pasara. 


	5. 1er año

— Un año completo de vivir juntos… ¿No crees que es maravilloso? —Se oía la música suave en la sala de estar, unas baladas que ambos se habían decidido por poner, más para el ambiente de paz que para ellos mismos. Jack, que estaba sentado esperando la respuesta de Hipo desde el sillón, observaba con cuidado la silueta del menor frente a él, mientras este trataba de acabar con su origami.

— ¿Maravilloso? Yo creo que la palabra es "Escandaloso", si me permites. — No quería enfadarse en el primer aniversario de compañeros que tenían, pero realmente no le veía lo "maravilloso" a haber pasado un año completo siendo… ¿Acosado?, sí… acosado es la palabra.

— No te enojes, sólo digo… — Un largo suspiro, algo melancólico escapó de los labios del albino, que había apartado la mirada y ahora la tenía clavada en el techo, mirándolo como si tuviera las respuestas para cada pregunta tonta que se hacía en su mente. — Aprovecharé la ocasión… tengo que decirte algo…

Hipo, que hacía unos veinte minutos se había puesto a hacer rosas y flores de kudama en origami, finalmente levantó la vista de sus dobleces, fijando sus ojos verdes en la mirada perdida del mayor. Un sonrojo se fue haciendo paso por sus mejillas al notar la sonrisa… tan cariñosa que llevaba en su rostro el contrario. No se fiaba de él aún, nuevamente, tras un año de constante acoso ya debería haberse ido a la comisaría y denunciarlo con su padre –dicho sea de paso que su padre era un policía-, pero por alguna razón no lo había hecho; Hipo ya consideraba a Jack como su amigo y no podía hacerle eso, mucho menos ahora, cuando le dirigía tan amorosa sonrisa.

— Y… ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? — El sonrojo que había comenzado rosado lentamente se iba tornando rojo, mientras seguía sin despegar su mirada de aquella dulce sonrisa.

— Lo siento… muchísimo… — Y con esas últimas palabras, su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo, mientras el albino se levantaba y se dirigía hacia él, otorgándole el más sincero de sus abrazos, suaves sollozos escapando de él aunque siguiera sin soltarse del menor.

Caricias y besos fueron intercambiados a modo de disculpa, simples gestos de comprensión mientras el pobre muchacho se despojaba de todos los errores cometidos en este primer año. Hipo, que estaba consolando al mayor con suaves palmadas en la espalda, seguía en un leve estado de shock escuchando a su compañero de cuarto y amigo llorar descargándose. Jamás habría esperado una disculpa en todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, si bien había sido tan solo un año, a estas alturas esperaba alguna otra tontería, algún chiste, una broma…  
Se soltó de aquel transe al escuchar a Jack comenzar a reír de a poco, hacía algunos minutos que había dejado de temblar y sollozar, pero el menor seguía en su modo de "Consuela a tu mejor Amigo", por lo cual aún lo palmeaba con cuidado y seguía murmurando canciones sin sentido.

— Hipo… la gente normal no abraza por tanto tiempo; Sé que soy guapo pero esto es demasiado — Una risa algo más suelta y relajada escapó del albino, que había logrado soltarse de los brazos de su compañero, quien le sonreía con los primeros indicios de otro sonrojo comenzando a formarse.

— Cállate, subnormal, se nota que no querías soltarte… — Una sonrisa tímida pero juguetona se abrió camino, curvando los labios del menor en un gesto de cariño. — Esto no va a volver a repetirse todos los años… ¿Cierto?

— No, no… No, tranquilo; Pero ya, en serio… lo lamento, nunca quise hacerte sentir mal con todo eso… es que creí que tal vez así por lo menos tendríamos bueno… algo, no lo sé… no me malinterpretes, no te digo que me gustes ni nada, no es como si me hubieras gustado desde que nos pusieron aquí y eso es que bueno, jamás creí que serías tan- — Hipo lo calló con un dedo sobre sus labios, sonriéndole como si nada jamás hubiera pasado.

—Oye… tranquilo, ¿Sí? Ya te disculpaste y yo te perdone, explícate cuando te pegue una patada en el estómago, no cuando te esté sonriendo — Una risa ligera y un abrazo más tarde, continuaron con sus cosas por el resto de la tarde; Astrid llegó a visitarlos, no se descartaron problemas pequeños pero pronto pasaron. Fue una tarde como cualquiera… excepto por los repentinos gritos que comenzaron a oírse por todo el vecindario y por la pobre muchacha que andaba corriendo detrás de un albino que daba zancones como podía para escapar.


	6. Fantasías y sorpresas

**ATENCIÓN:** A partir de este capítulo, _**finalizan los capítulos T rating y comienzan los M**_ XDDD. Quería avisar –para los que buscan el fic por la clasificación- Que a partir de ahora va a estar en la categoría **M**, es decir, pasa a ser **más explícito y todo**. Los que a partir de aquí no quieran seguir leyendo, está perfectamente bien, y los que quieran seguir, ¡Gracias! : D

Ok, **otro aviso más**: Esto es más una aclaración que nada, _**pero voy a tratar de poner una trama un poco más ordenada a partir de ahora**_, con más _personajes y toda la wea_ (?) así que disfruten y lean tranquilos xDD. Por cierto y antes de que se me olvide, en este fic supónganse que estaban en Marzo cuando lo empecé, así que como ya pasó un mes de su aniversario de vivir juntos, están en Primavera XD.

_-.•:***:•.-.•:***:•.-.•:***:•.-_

_Besos, caricias, mordidas, rasguños, embestidas… gemidos: dulces, dulces gemidos lo recompensaban. Por cada cariño que le hiciera a su piel, por cada rose que hiciera dentro de él, el menor gemía. Cada susurro de adoración profunda que le regalaba, hacía al menor suspirar su nombre, con la respiración entrecortada mientras la cama rechinaba por sus acelerados movimientos, acompañando el ritmo al que ambos corazones latían.  
El albino proporcionaba besos y suaves mordidas, no permitiéndose herirlo mientras se deleitaba con el cálido interior del muchacho; el menor –por su parte- daba apasionados gritos y rasguños como muestra de su gozo con aquel acto, a veces dejando algunos besos sobre los labios del contrario, tratando de retener aquel instinto, esas ansias de morderlo, convertido en una bola de lujuria._

_— ¡N-No pares, no pares! —Gritaba ya sin aliento el de ojos verdes, los cuales se habían obscurecido con el creciente placer que el mayor le entregaba, dejándose dominar mientras sentía ya cerca su propio éxtasis.  
Haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del pecoso al que tanto adoraba, callaba sus exclamaciones mientras continuaba en complacerlo, haciendo más rápido el vaivén de sus embestidas, tratando de llegar tan profundo como podía..._

Pronto los gritos de placer se fueron haciendo lejanos ecos, el delicioso sentimiento de ser apretado por el candente pecoso desapareció por un instante; su vista en blanco debido a su repentino despertar.

— ¿Pero qué…? — fue todo lo que pudo decir, aún adormilado y medio soñando; lentamente se incorporó, pasando a sentarse sobre su cama mientras dirigía su mirada al despertador, logrando ver finalmente la hora. — Las cuatro y media de la mañana… vaya, no me sorprende…

Al intentar moverse, pudo sentir la pegajosa sustancia blanquecina humedeciendo sus pantalones y provocándole más molestia de la que ya tenía por haberse despertado. Suspirando pesado, se decidió por levantarse y tomarse una ducha, tal vez eso le permitiría dormir un poco más y le bajaría un poco las hormonas de la cabeza.  
Eligió su otro pijama más cómodo, buscó cualquier par de bóxers que pudiera encontrar, y se dirigió al baño, sorprendido al encontrar la puerta del pecoso cerrada y al pobre gato encerrado afuera, maullando indignado por haber sido dejado de lado. Escuchó pasos dentro de la habitación, y el incesante murmullo de hojas siendo trazadas con ferocidad, "_Debe estar inspirado_" pensó para sí el albino, abriendo la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido al notar que no tenía puesta llave. No lo asombró para nada encontrarlo con la cara casi pegada a la tela que colgaba de un pobre y viejo atril de madera, mientras trataba de hallar el color correcto en su paleta, acabando en un tono parecido al de la piel del albino. Hipo, que parecía finalmente contento con el color logrado, se sonrió mientras se dedicaba a pintar –ahora con más delicadeza- sobre la tela, nuevamente concentrándose en su pintura. "_Debería darse un descanso, es algo tarde para andar pintarrajeando_".  
Una vez cerró la puerta con el mismo cuidadoso silencio, dio un largo y agotado bostezo, finalmente metiéndose a la ducha, aquellas imágenes que había visto en su fantasía comenzaban a regresar y prefería bañarse con agua fría a tener que explicarle al menor por qué de repente había tanta ropa para lavar.

-.•:***:•.-.•:***:•.-.•:***:•.-

— ¡Déjame dormir! — Gritó el pecoso, aún medio dormido mientras su gato seguía pegándole en la cabeza como castigo por dejarlo fuera la noche anterior. Los maullidos irritados del pobre felino eran su manera de decirle que ya no pedía, sino exigía comida y más respeto para su gatuno ser. — ¡Sé que estás enojado pero yo tampoco dormí!

Viendo la cara de "_Eso no es mi culpa, esclavo."_ Del gato, le lanzó la misma mirada sarcástica y se levantó de su cómoda cama, viendo como su gato mascota se acurrucaba ronroneando sobre las sábanas. Suspiró exhausto, escondiendo la pintura que tanto lo desveló la noche anterior, decidiéndose por ponerla sobre el armario. Bajando las escaleras comenzó a escuchar la televisión, estaban las caricaturas preferidas de Jack, al igual que su desayuno preferido estaba sobre la mesa. Le sorprendió, sin embargo, ver que el albino no se encontraba en ningún lado donde pudiera ser visto.  
Se sentó sobre la mesa, contento de ver algunos sándwiches de nutella y helado de vainilla para los dos en sus respectivos platos. Cuando se iba a poner a comer, escuchó al mayor entrar por la puerta de atrás, trayendo algo de ropa limpia y entre todo eso pudo ver… ¿Su pijama?

— Buenos días, Jack… — Observó como el mayor de repente se dio vuelta, viéndolo sorprendido mientras trataba de meter la ropa en la secadora lo más rápido posible y recibiendo un pequeño gesto con su cabeza como saludo. — ¿Tuviste un accidente anoche? — Sonrió con su mejor sonrisa pícara, notando como el sonrojo del mayor crecía y crecía mientras continuaba fallando en meter su pijama dentro de la secadora.

— N-Nada raro, sólo me… Uuh, me… D-Daban calor, sí, eso es todo. — El nerviosismo del albino sólo lo hacía todo peor, siendo que tuvo que llegar hasta a darle una patada al aparato para que entrara toda la ropa.

— ¿Estás seguro~? — Haciendo como si su desayuno no fuera importante, se acercó al mayor con paso felino, lentamente inclinándose sobre el mayor, haciendo que este casi se sentara sobre el pequeño aparato. Suavemente se posicionó sobre él, acariciando su cabello con una sonrisa dulzona, plantando besos sobre su frente y mejillas mientras el mayor se iba perdiendo en el contacto… o eso hasta que su gato llegó bufando como loco, asustado de la nada.

Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia donde el gato gritaba "peligro", viendo a Astrid parada en la entrada, con uno de los sándwiches a medio comer en la mano, el gato bufaba sí… pero ahora veían que no era de susto por la muchacha, sino por un desconocido para él; Justo a un lado de Astrid, estaba parado otro chico, de expresión socarrona, cabello azabache y ojos marrón café lodo*… El primo de Hipo…

— ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE PATÁN AQUÍ!? — Gritó indignado el pecoso, mientras Jack lo miraba confundido.

-.•:***:•.-.•:***:•.-.•:***:•.-.•:***:•.-.•:***:•.-.•:***:•.- 

**Marquitas (*):** Si alguien no ve la serie "Dragones: Defensores de Berk" en Cartoon Network, esto es una referencia al capítulo "Liberen a Scauldy", donde Astrid describe el color de los ojos de Patán como color café lodo XDD.


	7. Volteando Mesas

¡Hi hi! Supongo que se habrán preguntado donde estaba y todo eso XDD, bueno, en realidad no estaba muy inspirado y tuve que dejar un buen rato hasta que me volvió; no quiero tener que dejar todo esto a medio terminar así que esperé por un rato. Buah, a lo que vine (?), voy a necesitar que alguno de ustedes, si son tan amables, por favor me dejen el guion medio para poder copiarlo desde el review, del fanfic no me lo permite. Con eso ya me bastaría para poder configurar el Word y que me corrija el guion alto (-) con el que siempre utilizo para los diálogos. Bueno, gracias por pasarse a leer, y espero que les guste este nuevo cap. Como ya había dicho, esto ya va a estar en la categoría M por lo explícito y todo. Listo, lean tranquilos :)

-.·:***:·.-.·:***:·.-.·:***:·.-

La cara de Hipo estaba tan roja que hubiera humillado al más maduro de los tomates; el color logrando obscurecer su piel al punto de que apenas lograba verse las miles de pecas que le cubrían el rostro. Podía sentir su cara acalorada, que ardía como si hubiera estado al sol todo el día o con fiebre. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el muchacho frente a él, que comía contento lo que pasó a ser su desayuno, mientras la rubia discutía con Jack sobre por qué el gato tenía que estar sobre la mesa cuando ellos aún estaban desayunando, los terribles maullidos indignados del felino hacían eco en la mente del pobre pecoso.  
Todo el ruido de la casa lentamente hizo al castaño comenzar a perder la paciencia, las voces de su compañero y las visitas inesperadas comenzaban a provocarle zumbidos graves en la cabeza. El no haber desayunado y estar algo… _erecto_ todavía no estaba ayudando a la situación, por lo cual decidió levantarse de la mesa –su imagen de la realidad ya algo distorsionada debido al leve mareo que sentía- y prepararse algo de desayunar, su anterior desayuno estaba ahora en manos de su insoportable primo y parecía disfrutarlo mucho más por esa misma razón.

Soltó un largo suspiro de cansancio y entró a la cocina, escuchando a Astrid levantarse y caminar hacia él, su sonrisa casi plasmada en la mente del muchacho aunque no pudiera verla, conocerse desde hacía tanto tiempo era una ventaja después de todo. Decidió no voltear a observar dicha sonrisa y se dedicó a prepararse una buena taza de café con leche, esperando que este lo despertara un poco mientras iba llenando de comida el plato de su felino, que a su vez se acercó apareciendo repentinamente contento, sus dulces ronroneos audibles para ambos amigos.  
Astrid, que ya había notado el estado de ánimo del castaño, comenzó a lavar lo que había quedado del día anterior, por una parte como gesto de agradecimiento por atenderlos, y por otra parte por el leve sentimiento de culpa que se había acomodado en su cabeza. Buscaba la rubia las palabras correctas para hablar con Hipo antes de que este se desmayara o acabara lanzando la taza al suelo por andar distraído, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, dicho pecoso interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— Aún no me dijiste a qué demonios vinieron o por qué trajiste a Patán, Astrid. — Tarde pero seguro, Hipo finalmente habló antes que la muchacha, mirándola con ojos cansados y algo irritados; la chica sólo supuso que se había desvelado haciendo alguna de sus tonterías artísticas la noche anterior.

— Bueno… Sólo digamos que quería venir a molestarte y pensé "_¿Qué mejor manera de alegrarle la mañana a Hipo? ¡Pero claro! ¡Traerle de visita a su primo!"_ — Una sonrisa socarrona se hizo paso en sus labios, pero lentamente se ablandó un poco, viendo que en realidad al pobre chico nada de la situación le resultaba chistoso. — Oh vamos, ¿Vas a decirme que te molesta que te viera con tu novio? No es la primera vez que los encuentro así, pecoso, y lo sabes.

— En realidad, no somos novios Astrid, creo que es la Trigésimo Cuarta vez que te lo digo esta semana. — Al fin una sonrisa algo débil se asomó por el rostro de Hipo, pero era una sonrisa después de todo.

Con los ánimos algo más altos, esta vez ambos entraron en el comedor, pero no para hallar la paz en la que se fueron, sino más bien un caos de helado de vainilla y nutella por todas partes, trozos de pan con ambas delicias volaban por los aires, en lo que parecía ser un campo de batalla para los dos idiotas que tenían frente a ellos.  
Al momento en el que entraran los mejores amigos, Jack se detuvo a medio lanzamiento y acabó recibiendo uno directo en la cara, lo cual no logró inmutarlo de ninguna manera comparada con el rostro lleno de ira que se iba formando en el menor. Tragó con dificultad y lentamente ambos tontos comenzaron a limpiar el desastre; Claro que pocos minutos después fueron echados a patadas al patio trasero, mientras los otros dos limpiaban.

Al cabo de media hora, ya todo estaba limpio y ordenado, Hipo y Astrid desayunaban dentro y los causantes del alboroto matutino seguían sin entrar, más por miedo a la cólera cada uno por su parte que por otra cosa. Finalmente, ambos muchachos entraron, siendo olímpicamente ignorados por los que aún se encontraban desayunando, o eso hasta que Jack decidió hablar.

— ¿Puedo entrar sin ser atacado o aún tengo que esperar? — Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir, y por la expresión en la cara de Hipo supo que sería castigado tarde o temprano cuando las "visitas" se largaran de la casa.

— O entras ahora, o te quedas afuera todo el día. Tú decides. — La cortante respuesta del castaño fue suficiente para el dúo que había quedado afuera, y que ahora se dignaba a poner un pie dentro de la casa.

Tal vez dos o tres horas más tarde, Astrid se ofreció a ayudar a Hipo y poner la mesa. El castaño tenía el día libre tanto en el trabajo como en la escuela y estaba decidido a dedicar su alma al almuerzo por muy mal que cocinara. Mientras aumentaba el barullo en la cocina y el… _Patán_ de Sander –ese parecía ser su nombre- se robaba algunos de los videojuegos, a Jack se le dio por subir a hacer algo por el pecoso, y algo significaba hacer ambas camas. Apenas había dado un paso dentro de la habitación del menor, y ya podía sentir el olor a pintura que había quedado de la noche anterior; Claro que entre ese aroma estaba el de la colonia preferida del castaño y la fragancia frutal que usaba para perfumar un poco la habitación, pero lo que más atraía la atención del mayor era esa colonia, tan dulce y a la vez tan tosca, como a pino y menta.  
Sin darse cuenta, siguió el aroma hasta la cama del muchacho, donde lentamente se recostó boca abajo, aspirando ese olor que tanto le recordaba al contrario; Suave y lentamente fue quedándose dormido, el más leve de los sonrojos cubriendo sus mejillas a medida que la imagen del menor se hacía más clara en su mente y sus ojos se cerraban, sus parpados pesados debido a la dulce caricia del Sandman sobre ellos.

No debían de haber pasado más de 30 minutos desde que Jack se había quedado dormido, e Hipo comenzaba a preguntarse dónde estaría el albino con el que compartía el hogar; ya era suficientemente raro que Patán se quedara quieto y callado por tanto tiempo, y que el de ojos azules desapareciera tan de repente simplemente fue la más clara prueba de que algo andaba mal. Temiendo que el mayor hubiera tenido uno de esos "pequeños" accidentes, subió rápidamente las escaleras, revisando primero en el cuarto del contrario, luego en el baño y finalmente en su propio cuarto, donde lo halló dormido y murmurando una que otra cosa inaudible. Suspiró aliviado al encontrarlo, pero pasó muy rápido aquél alivio hasta que lo atacó otra preocupación; Buscó por todas partes señales de que hubiera estado buscando algo, o tal vez de que más bien lo hubiera encontrado, pero por el contrario halló todo en su lugar. Lo único extraño de aquella situación era que el mayor no se hubiera despertado cuando él entró, siendo que por lo general parecía tener un sentido exclusivo para eso.

Una vez acomodados los pensamientos del castaño, se dedicó a sacar al albino de su cama con delicadeza, intentando mantenerlo dormido mientras hacía su cama. Nuevamente, el consuelo de saber que no había hallado nada que pudiera comprometer su convivencia en el departamento se había esparcido por completo en él, logrando tranquilizarlo hasta que acabó con ambas camas, colocando a Jack sobre la que le correspondía. Bajó nuevamente las escaleras y se dedicó a terminar de hacer el almuerzo, el ruido que se había armado en la cocina al principio ahora había disminuido considerablemente, lo suficiente como para seguir cocinando cómodamente.  
Jack, por su parte, no pasó mucho más tiempo dormido, ya que al haberlo sacado Hipo de las cálidas sábanas de la cama, lo distrajo de los dulces y algo pervertidos sueños que había estado ideando hasta ahora en su mente. Al acercarse nuevamente a la habitación del pecoso, lo halló todo limpio, lo cual lo decepcionó un poco "_Si no fuera un maníaco de la limpieza lo hubiera ayudado"_ fue todo lo que pudo pensar, mientras se sentaba a espiar en algunas de las cosas que se encontraban en la cómoda habitación del castaño.

— Fotos, cartas… sea lo que sea eso, lápices, pintura… Vaya que no se da un descanso. — Profirió el albino un largo suspiro irritado, ya no recordaba el por qué de haberse metido nuevamente al cuarto de su compañero, pero sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando halló algo que logró llamar su atención.

Un cuadro bastante grande reposaba sobre el armario del chico, estaba dado vuelta sobre la pared, de alguna manera ocultando el retrato que había pintado el menor. Jack, en su más puro estado de curiosidad, se trepó a uno de los muebles y alcanzó dicho cuadro, finalmente observando el parecido del muchacho del cuadro consigo mismo.

— Sabía que era guapo, pero la verdad no pensé que tanto… — Una suave risa escapó de sus finos labios, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que tenía frente a él… — ¿Por qué sería que a Hipo se le dio por dibujarme?... es decir, soy muy apuesto, pero se supone que me odia… ¿Verdad? …

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo en MI habitación? — La voz irritada del pecoso hizo dar un buen salto del susto a Jack, quien de inmediato dejó el cuadro sobre la cama e intentó alejarse lo más posible de él. Hipo, por su parte, cerró con llave la puerta detrás de él, y se acercó rápida y peligrosamente hacia el mayor.

Jack, que hasta el momento seguía pegado a la pared como protección, intentó hacerse más para atrás en vano, el menor ya lo tenía acorralado y por su mirada parecía que no tenía planeado dejarlo huir. Su rostro se puso enteramente rojo cuando sintió el suave toque de los delgados dedos del castaño sobre su pecho, mientras estos lentamente hacían su camino hacia abajo, marcando con caricias el sendero desde su abdomen hasta su entrepierna con descarado cuidado.  
El albino no pudo evitar sus gemidos cuando sintió la mano del muchacho frente a él meterse dentro de sus pantalones, tocando ahora más abiertamente su intimidad mientras lo observaba fijamente, sus ojos obscurecidos entre la ira y la lujuria que se habían asentado en su "inocente" mentecita.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hablamos sobre entrar a mi habitación sin permiso, Jack? Hace ya un año que vivimos juntos y pareces no comprender nada de lo que te explico con tannnto amor y cariño~ — El menor acercó los labios al oído del albino, proporcionándole pequeños besos y mimos mientras se encargaba de acariciar el bulto ya más prominente de su compañero.

— S-Sé que ya lo hablamos pero… ¿P-Podemos por favor al menos hacerlo esta vez? — Mala fue la propuesta del mayor al parecer, ya que lo único que provocó en el menor fue una risilla traviesa y un buen apretón a su intimidad.

— Pobrecito, en verdad crees que yo me aprovecharía así de ti~ — Nuevamente se alejó, dejándole ver su sonrisa al mayor a medida que se acercaba a besarlo con cuidado, el contrario lentamente se resbalaba hasta el suelo, cosa que Hipo aprovechó para poder acomodar su redonda retaguardia sobre aquella pequeña "carpa" que se había formado en los pantalones del contrario, los suaves movimientos de su cadera haciéndolo temblar.

Lentamente, los gemidos del albino se fueron haciendo más audibles debido a la atención que su parte íntima estaba recibiendo en ese momento, estaba bastante contento con la sensación que le provocaba la caricia de ese delicioso y virginal trasero sobre su zona más sensible; Lo único malo que Jack en realidad podía sacar de esta situación no era más que el hecho de saber que Hipo SÍ se aprovecharía de su vergonzosa situación, y que de hecho acabaría utilizándolo contra él un millón de veces más, tal vez hasta querría humillarlo públicamente siendo que se encontraban tanto Astrid como ese tipo Patán en el piso de abajo. Recordando esto comenzó a sentir como sus pantalones eran desabrochados, una mano traviesa parecía no conformarse con tocar sobre la fina tela de los bóxers azules del contrario, ahora entrando en contacto directo con la piel del miembro del mayor, que se encontraba ya casi completamente erecto por las cariñosas caricias que había estado recibiendo.

Como Jack había supuesto, en el piso de abajo comenzaban a escuchar los apasionados gemidos desde la habitación del pecoso, y Astrid no tardó demasiado en reaccionar para arrastrar con ella al de cabellos azabache, quien creía que iba a coquetearle o algo… claro que no terminó así. Apenas subieron a la habitación y hallaron la puerta con llave, Astrid se encargó de forzar la cerradura mientras Patán iba por la escoba en caso de necesitarla. Al cabo de algunos minutos, la puerta finalmente hizo un silencioso _click _y se permitió abrirse para ambos; Astrid la empujó suavemente, y no tardó en enrojecerse así como no había tardado en abrir, porque lo que halló no era nada parecido a algún tipo de acoso por parte de Jack a Hipo… sino más bien _Al revés._  
Hipo se encontraba sobre el albino, mordiendo su cuello con astucia mientras el contrario simplemente se retorcía con el exquisito toque de sus manos, casi derritiéndose por lo que la rubia y el de azabaches cabellos llegaban a ver. El castaño ya había dejado de morderle el cuello al mayor y ahora estaba murmurando cosas bastante obscenas en su oído, aprovechando para seguir acariciando el miembro ya completamente erecto del contrario. La cara del de ojos zafiro, sin embargo, era algo que no siempre se veía a comparación con las situaciones constantes en las que eran atrapados, esta vez estaba completamente entregado y no había dejado de gemir y suspirar, casi rogando por algo más de ese toque tan delicioso que le era otorgado.

Ya las excusas no le servirían a Hipo para explicarle esto a la rubia, que decidió darle una buena patada a la puerta para descargar la creciente furia que se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza. TODO un año, diciéndole que era el albino el culpable de todos sus problemas y de su estrés tan seguido como estaba; Hipo tendría que ser su esclavo todo un año para poder compensarle toda la preocupación que había tenido encima debido a los "problemas" de los que tanto se quejaba, y si no lo mataba un auto en su carrera por escaparse de ella, sería quien lo matara apenas se tropezara.

— ¡HIPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! — El furioso grito de la muchacha lo escuchó casi todo el vecindario, así como el sonido de cosas estrellándose contra el suelo en el departamento, y alguno que otro grito desesperado por huir, pero nada más… o eso creían los pobres vecinos hasta que los vieron correr por casi todo el lugar, los insultos que escapaban de la muchacha no eran nada comparado a lo que se escuchaba en la televisión.

-.·:***:·.-.·:***:·.-.·:***:·.-

— Siempre supe que eras gay, Hipo~~ - Dijo el primo del pobre pecoso, esbozando su sonrisa más socarrona mientras observaba como al castaño el sonrojo se le subía hasta las mejillas, su rostro tornándose cada vez más y más rojo.

—Tú cállate, idiota, hasta yo tuve más oportunidad que tú de salir con Astrid y si no fueras tan feo tal vez te iría mejor. —Se cruzó de brazos, volteando el rostro hacia la chica a su lado, quien sólo revisaba sus uñas con gesto de aburrimiento tras el escándalo que habían hecho en el lugar. Por supuesto que ya todo estaba limpio –Hipo se vio obligado a limpiar todo- Lo único que no estaba limpio era la mente del pecoso, que seguía centrada en recibir una respuesta por parte de su amiga.

— La próxima vez que necesites ayuda, sólo dímelo. No esperes a que venga y te encuentre haciendo eso otra vez, ¿Hecho? — Hubo un silencio de aprobación en la casa, sólo el sonido de la risa de Patán se escuchaba mientras ellos almorzaban dentro…

Todos menos Jack, claro, al que Astrid había sacado afuera para pagar por no haber evitado la situación, estaba no sólo almorzando afuera, sino también cuidando del exigente felino de su compañero. Pobre, de haber sabido que los roles se invertirían así, no estaría siendo arañado por el gato ¿Cierto? Pero por supuesto que sí.


	8. La Reconciliación

Pasaron algunas semanas desde el último incidente ocurrido en el departamento que compartían los desdichados compañeros, ninguno se hablaba o se miraba y el silencio en el lugar se había instalado allí al parecer para ya no largarse. Los maullidos del gato aún atormentaban a los jóvenes por la noche, el sonido de las tareas diarias aún estaba presente, pero tras la visita tan inesperada de los amigos de Hipo, en la casa ya no se oía ni una palabra.  
Jack parecía ofendido desde su último encuentro y apenas había salido o había cruzado la mirada con el otro muchacho desde entonces. Ambos iban a sus respectivas universidades, a sus respectivos trabajos, a sus respectivas habitaciones, aunque aquello molestara tan sólo a uno.

Daban las 8:30 A.M. en Burgess Hill Pass, y era ya casi un mes de no hablarse. Las frases clichés sobre los pajarillos cantando en el techo estaban totalmente descartadas para aquel día de lluvia torrencial. Las clases se habían cancelado, Hipo no podía asistir a su trabajo en bicicleta y no estaba dispuesto a pedirle a Jack que lo llevara. El albino, por su parte, tenía el día libre en su trabajo y estaba echado en el sillón, mirando por la ventana y oyendo el monótono sonido de la lluvia y los truenos que se escuchaban desde afuera. Lo máximo que llegó a hacer el albino que estuviera más o menos relacionado con el chico de pecas que se encontraba en la cocina, fue pedirle que cerrara la ventana cuando vio que el gato estaba intentando salir al patio en medio de la lluvia. "_Ese sí que es un gato extraño"_ dijo para sí, volviendo a caer en el silencio cuando oyó el ligero "_click"_ de la ventana siendo trabada. Los desesperados maullidos del gato fueron el siguiente sonido que llenara sus oídos, pero haber vivido con el otro muchacho durante ya casi un año y medio le dio la suficiente paciencia como para pasar por alto la indignación gatuna.

Hipo, que ya comenzaba a hartarse del insoportable silencio que los rodeaba, se acercó a la sala de estar, encendió el televisor y acto siguiente conectó el DVD. Podía sentir la mirada desconcertada del mayor sobre él, y decidió no prestarle mucha importancia mientras elegía alguna de las películas que compartían en gusto. "_Coraline"_ fue la elegida y la colocó en el aparato, para luego pausarla en lo que preparaba algunos bocadillos para sentarse a ver la película. Jack, que seguía observándolo con cierta preocupación, se acercó a la cocina… pero no lo hizo en muy buen momento. Hipo se encontraba agachado, buscando entre los cajones la pequeña cazuela donde preparaba las palomitas de maíz que tanto le gustaban, moviendo su cadera sin mucha preocupación ya que no había advertido la presencia del contrario en la cocina todavía.  
Los pensamientos de Jack rápidamente se transformaron en pequeñas fantasías que intentaba alejar de su mente, pero como ya se ha mencionado varias veces… ni Jack tenía mucha voluntad ni su mente era lo suficientemente fuerte como para quitarse aquello de encima tan rápido.

Cuando Hipo finalmente se levantó, Jack carraspeó suavemente para llamar su atención, logrando hacerlo pegar un buen salto del susto. Una mirada acusadora fue todo lo que recibió cuando el menor nuevamente se dio la vuelta, poniendo al fuego la cazuela con agua y azúcar, dedicándose únicamente a hacer las palomitas mientras Jack ponía la cafetera en funcionamiento. Pocos minutos más tarde, tenían las palomitas y dos tazas de café con leche; aún no se hablaban, pero el silencio entre ellos ya no pesaba tanto como el anterior, sino más bien era un silencio cómodo y reconfortante para ambos. Se sentaron en el sofá más cómodo que encontraron a intentar mirar la película y analizar la situación para que nada más sucediera.

El transcurso de la tarde fue bastante normal a partir de entonces, sólo que a medida que fueron cambiando de películas, también fueron cambiando de posición en el sofá, hasta el punto en el que Jack estaba recostado de espaldas con Hipo sobre él, el menor con su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del contrario. No pasó mucho hasta que se dieron cuenta, estaban en medio del drama de una película vieja bastante aburrida cuando finalmente Hipo levantó la mirada y encontró que la del mayor también se encontraba sobre él.

Lo que sucedió después de hecho fue repentino, el castaño se fue acercando lentamente al rostro del contrario, hasta finalmente encontrar sus labios en lo que parecía ser un beso de "disculpas"… o eso hasta que Jack decidió profundizarlo, tomando con dulzura el rostro del menor entre sus manos y correspondiendo al beso con aún mayor astucia de la esperada. Suavemente, las manos de ambos comenzaron a explorarse mutuamente, mientras Jack se iba posicionando para sentarse, la película ya olvidada al paso que ambos muchachos se iban perdiendo el uno en el otro. Al cabo de los algunos minutos, las ropas ya estaban en el suelo, y comenzaban a oírse los leves gemidos de placer por parte de ambos muchachos. Hipo, que comenzaba a atontarse con las caricias y los besos que estaba recibiendo, sintió como Jack lo posicionaba contra el respaldo del sillón, apegándose más a él y acariciando todo aquello cuanto alcanzaban sus manos. Perdido en tan deliciosas atenciones, también llegó a sentir como el contrario metía mano en su intimidad, logrando hacerlo soltar un gemido ahogado mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, la repentina ola de placer le recorría todo el cuerpo haciéndolo temblar entre los brazos del albino.  
Al fin intercambiaron palabra tras un mes de silencio, siendo el de ojos zafiro –que ahora se encontraban obscurecidos con lujuria- el que proporcionó las primeras palabras.

— Amo tu voz… por favor, déjame oírte — Fue su leve súplica mientras tomaba el rostro del menor y juntaba sus frentes, sin dejar de acariciar el miembro del pecoso, complacido al oír los apasionados gemidos y suspiros del castaño frente a él, que lentamente se había acostumbrado a su toque haciendo movimientos con su cadera al tiempo que recibía aquellas caricias.

Pronto, las caricias del mayor se volvieron leves tirones un poco más ajustados a la intimidad del castaño, logrando arrancarle aún más de aquellos sonidos que lograban hacer su imaginación volar como el primer día. La mente nublada de Hipo sólo podía pensar en lo que se encontraba haciendo con su compañero, estando entre avergonzarse o seguir gozando de las gentiles atenciones hacia su miembro. Poco pasó hasta que se decidiera por tomar con su propia mano el miembro del albino, ofreciéndole el mismo placer que él sentía, sonriendo algo pícaro cuando este comenzó a dar leves embestidas contra su mano.  
La lluvia, la película, el gato, todos fueron olvidados bajo el creciente calor que se acumulaba entre los muchachos a medida que se acercaban más y más a sus propios orgasmos; Incluso la tensión que hasta hace poco había entre ellos yacía olvidada debido al acto, casi de cariño, que compartían los compañeros de departamento. Los gemidos se volvieron ligeros gritos, las suaves embestidas se volvían frenéticas al igual que su ritmo cardíaco. Acercaron sus rostros para unir sus labios en un apasionado beso cuando ambos acabaron en manos del otro, sus respiraciones agitadas cuando finalmente se soltaron.

— N-No me esperaba… Que esto acabara así…. — Decía casi sin aire el menor, limpiando con cuidado los restos de su orgasmo que se habían esparcido sobre el contrario. No se sorprendió al sentir los cálidos labios del albino tocar los propios, correspondiendo con dulzura al gesto de cariño que le era otorgado.

— A decir verdad… no me arrepiento de nada~ — Fue todo lo que logró decir el albino, antes de colapsar sobre el menor, dejándose rodear en un amoroso abrazo, a medida que ambos se iban quedado dormidos. El cansancio que se posaba sobre ambos tras tan fervoroso acto dio paso al más dulce de los sueños, mientras los terribles maullidos del gato de Hipo eran callados con un… "_cariñoso" _zapatillazo de parte del albino.

-::.*.::-::.*.::-::.*.::-

— Entonces… esto significa que ya somos- 

— No. No somos nada después de eso… — Hipo, que se encontraba disculpándose con su gato por no haberle dado de comer, se había adelantado a aquella pregunta desde que se despertó con el peso del albino sobre él y una sustancia pegajosa entre ambos. No tenía pensada una relación con el albino por ahora y no pensaba tenerla hasta conocerlo más -¿Quién dice que un año es suficiente para conocer a alguien?- y por lo tanto no estaba en consideración todavía.

Jack, por su parte, se dedicó a hacer trompitas y berrinches para recibir alguna otra muestra de afecto por parte del pecoso, resignándose al ver que a este se le daba por ignorarlo. Mala idea de su parte fue haberse acercado a él por detrás –como tantas otras veces- y haberle hecho tirar su última taza de porcelana al suelo. Sonriente y complacido con la reacción del menor, no se había puesto a pensar en que este aún tenía un As bajo la manga, y como tantas otras veces, lo atrajo a su red para luego lanzarlo fuera de la cocina junto con el gato, mientras preparaba la cena algo indignado. "_¿Quién demonios te creíste?" _estaba entre las fervientes críticas del pecoso hacia el albino que se había quedado del otro lado de la puerta.


	9. El cuadro

6:50 AM, el sol apenas estaba comenzando a hacerse presente y sin embargo ya escuchaba ruidos en la parte inferior de la casa. Usualmente, cuando se oía algún sonido, no era más que su gato revolviendo entre los gabinetes hasta que encontrara algo de comer, pero esta vez se escuchaba diferente. Estaban en plenas vacaciones, Jack estaba completamente descartado hasta después de las once de la mañana, así que tenía dos opciones: Una, su gato estaba siendo especialmente cuidadoso al rebuscar entre los gabinetes de la cocina, o Dos… alguien había decidido entrar a robar. Decidiendo bajar a inspeccionar, tanteó debajo de su cama hasta encontrar un bate viejo que tenía abandonado desde hacía algunos años y lo empuñó con fuerza sólo en caso de que tuviera que utilizarlo. Al terminar de bajar por las escaleras, sin embargo, no se encontró con ningún ladrón escurridizo ni tampoco con un pequeño desastre por parte de su compañero gatuno, sino más bien se halló de frente con un montón de cabellos coloridos, cortos y alborotados, un par de ojos púrpuras tan brillantes como gemas, y una sonrisa igual de radiante haciendo juego; era una sonrisa que se le hacía demasiado conocida para su gusto, una sonrisa demasiado parecida a la del muchacho que se hallaba junto a esta completa extraña. ¿Qué rayos hacía Jack despierto a esa hora? Dejó de lado el bate para luego mirar a ambos jóvenes más extrañado que sorprendido.

— ¿Este es el chico del que tanto me has hablado? ¡Oh, Jack, es aún más adorable de lo que me imaginaba! — Por un momento, parecía algo salida de sí, o al menos eso fue lo que logró ver antes de que aquella muchacha se le abalanzara y lo atrapara en un abrazo bastante fuerte, acompañando al momento con risillas divertidas que fluían de ella tan libremente como el canto de los pájaros.

— Jack… ¿Es tu hermana? Creí que sería más pequeña… — La muchacha se veía lo suficientemente joven como para serlo tranquilamente. Jack le había hablado de sus familiares hace no mucho tiempo, y había mencionado alguna vez tener una hermana pequeña, tal vez se había olvidado de mencionarle a su hermana mayor. El parecido con el de ojos azules era realmente innegable, sus rostros eran finos, sus ojos grandes y de un color bastante llamativo, pero cuando Jack describió a su hermana menor, no se esperaba aquella apariencia, esta ¿Mujer? Lucía de unos veinte años o sólo un poco más, no podía ser mucho mayor que Jack. Estaba demasiado concentrado en ofrecerse a sí mismo una respuesta cuando el albino finalmente logró sacarlo de su burbuja.

— No, no es mi hermana. Es mi tía, Hipo. — Dicho aquello, la expresión confundida y sorprendida del menor hizo a Jack reír, tal vez demasiado para su gusto ¿Es que acaso no podía confundirse? Ni siquiera sabía _tanto_ de la familia del de ojos zafiros como para diferenciar entre sus hermanos y su familia por parte de sus padres. Oyó carraspear al mayor y nuevamente dirigió su mirada a él, aunque no se le estuviera dirigiendo directamente. — Tía Anna, él es Henrick, lo llamo Hipo por razones así como a ti te llamamos "_Tooth_".

Hubo un silencio cómodo entre ellos por unos momentos, Jack al parecer les estaba dando espacio para conocerse y formar vínculos… aunque su tía hasta ahora no hubiera hecho más que tirar de sus mejillas y repetirle cuán adorables eran sus pecas y cuán fuertes eran sus dientes; no paraba de repetirle que debería usar más hilo dental y conseguirse a algún buen odontólogo que se ofreciera a ponerle frenos por un precio justo, como ella ¡Sí, sí, ella sería quien lo hiciera! Claro que primero deberían conocerse bien y debían hablar y entonces tal vez considerara hacerle un descuento. De eso fue de lo que hablaron en su mayoría, entre otros temas como la cocina, la decoración, por qué lo llamaban "Hipo" y no "Henrick" cuando ese era un nombre tan bonito para un varón. Muchas cosas fueron discutidas y, cuando dieron las 8:30 AM, Jack decidió comenzar a hacer el desayuno.  
El muchacho de cabellos blancos se dirigió a la cocina, dispuesto a prepararse algunos waffles para él, tres tazas de café, y una buena montaña de pancakes para los otros dos. Se divirtió escuchando las conversaciones tan animadas que su tía y su compañero de departamento eran capaces de hablar, y le parecía curioso cuán rápido habían logrado entrar en confianza, hablando de sus miedos más grandes y sus sueños más anhelados. Sonrió satisfecho, jamás se pudo haber imaginado que fueran a llevarse tan bien; con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, comenzó a preparar la cafetera y comenzó a tararear, perdiéndose en una melodía que le resultaba muy conocida, pero no recordaba dónde y cómo fue que la escuchó por primera vez. Esta cadena de pensamientos pronto lo llevó al cuadro que había encontrado en el cuarto del muchacho con quien convivía desde hacía ya un año y dos meses, aún no había hablado con él respecto a ese cuadro ni por qué había decidido pintarlo a él. Estaba bastante confundido al respecto, pero no tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensar más, ya que su tía entró a la cocina con una pequeña sonrisilla tímida pintando su bello rostro.

— Toc toc~, ¿Qué sucede, soñador, aún no has logrado despertar? — Su expresión se tornó a una profunda dulzura al notar que al parecer tenía razón, había sacado a Jack de su mente por un momento. — ¿Hay algo que estés queriendo decir que tal vez no te atreves? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, Jack…

— Lo sé, tía Tooth, sólo… me resulta extraño ¿Sabes? Hipo y yo nos hemos… "Conocido" desde hace ya un año y sin embargo aún no logro descifrar ni un cuarto de las cosas que pasan por su cabeza… No sé qué es lo que quiere hacer de su vida, a qué edad planea casarse o cuándo será que querrá irse… Ni siquiera sé si él sabe que lo considero un muy buen amigo… tal vez hasta incluso un poco más que eso… — Apartó un poco la mirada, estaba avergonzado y su tía había logrado notarlo. Entendía ahora por qué Hipo se había abierto tan fácilmente a ella, verdaderamente irradiaba una confianza y una apariencia comprensiva que te obligaba a confesar aunque no te dieras cuenta. Sintió una mano cálida posarse sobre su mejilla y nuevamente alzó la vista, encontrándose de lleno con la de su tía.

— Cariño… ¿Alguna vez te sentaste a charlar con él? ¿Sólo hablar y nada más? Hipo no es una persona que descifre el lenguaje personal muy fácilmente, y si esperas que sólo en base a eso logren conocerse… me temo que no te irá muy bien, querido… — Su pulgar acarició suavemente la mejilla del joven, quien pronto tomó su mano y besó el dorso de la misma, era una costumbre muy íntima claro, de la cual Hipo no tenía idea y por la cual ahora se encontraba observando extrañado aquella escena. No había logrado escuchar nada, pero vaya que había visto cosas que lograron confundirlo aún más.

Aprovechó que ninguno de los dos había notado su presencia y lentamente se retiró de la cocina, una extraña sensación lo recorrió por completo al recordar el modo tan suave con que Jack había besado la mano de su supuesta tía; pronto descubrió cuánto le molestaba no haber sido él. Hipo no se consideraba celoso, para nada, las personas a quienes quería no eran de su propiedad y lo sabía, por eso quedó perplejo ante tan amargo sentimiento que lo había tomado tan repentinamente. Sacudió su cabeza y alejó todo aquello de su mente mientras escuchaba los pasos de ambos jóvenes y el tintineo de algunos platos a medida que se acercaban. Frente a él se apareció un plato bastante lleno con una montaña de pancakes bañados de miel como le gustaban, a su lado una taza de café recién hecho que lanzaba un aroma delicioso y llevaba su mente a un buen descanso.  
Las palabras que intercambiaron fueron demasiadas para recordar, tanto así que las ocho de la mañana pasaron a las diez sin darse cuenta. Hipo se disculpó y se levantó de la mesa, debía cambiarse rápido si quería tener tiempo para ir a hacer las compras; con las llaves del auto de Jack en mano, se despidió de ambos por el rato y cerró la puerta tras de sí, el sonido de motor llenando el calmo silencio de la mañana por unos momentos antes de alejarse por completo. Sólo el suspiro profundo de Jack se oyó después de eso.

— ¿Ves? Charla, cariño, sólo así lograrás que te entienda… ¿Jack? — Mientras veía a Hipo partir, el albino había regresado en sus pensamientos y nuevamente se hallaban estáticos en aquel cuadro tan exacto y a la vez tan fantasioso de su rostro que había pintado el muchacho. — Jack, querido, creo que necesitas más café… ¿Está todo bien, mi cielo?

— Tooth, creo… creo que quiero mostrarte algo… — Regresando a la realidad, el de ojos azules se levantó de su asiento y le hizo señales a su tía para que lo siguiera. Ambos subieron las escaleras hacia la habitación del pecoso artista, donde hallaron un leve desorden y al gato durmiendo plácidamente sobre una pila de ropa a un lado de la cama. Jack, quien era quien mejor conocía aquella habitación, inspeccionó con la mirada y rápidamente encontró el cuadro, nuevamente cubierto con una manta y con la cara dando hacia la pared.  
Se acercó al armario y lo bajó con mucho cuidado, quitándole la manta de encima y apreciando nuevamente el cuadro que había estado llamándolo desde aquella solitaria habitación toda la mañana. Ciertamente ya estaba seco y parecía que el pecoso le había dado algunos detalles desde la última vez que lo vio; sus ojos, antes algo opacos, ahora parecían tener un brillo peculiar en ellos, un sentimiento que no sólo se reflejaba en aquel par de zafiros sino también sobre sus mejillas, que en el cuadro aparecían sonrosadas, resaltando aquella sonrisa radiante que el muchacho del cuadro traía. Jack no podía creer que fuera precisamente él a quien fuese a pintar el joven artista con quien vivía, y al parecer, tampoco su tía.

— Jack… este cuadro es hermoso… parece que Hipo se toma su tiempo en observarte, ¿Eh? Ya lo veía venir… tal vez lo que sientes sí sea correspondido al final… — Las palabras de su tía resonaban dulcemente en su cabeza, casi como un ligero consuelo mientras se esbozaba una pequeña y sincera sonrisa sobre sus labios. Un sentimiento cálido se apoderó de su pecho y más pronto de lo que esperaba, su rostro cambió para parecerse aún más al de aquél cuadro. — Oh, me encantaría que me lo regalara… pero él jamás aceptaría~

Con una sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros, bajaron las escaleras y se dedicaron a esperar. Hipo no tardó demasiado en aparecer, lo sorprendió ver que su cuadro más reciente se hallaba en manos de la tía de su compañero; encontró que eso también le molestaba bastante, pero no lo suficiente como para arrebatarle el cuadro, por lo menos lo trataba con el respeto que cualquier obra de arte se merece. Suspirando, saludó a aquella muchacha y se acercó a la cocina, sacando de las bolsas toda la mercadería que había comprado y comenzando a acomodarlos en los gabinetes de la cocina. No se había percatado de la presencia de Jack hasta que, como tantas otras veces, carraspeó llamando su atención. Podría jurar que a veces el muchacho se volvía invisible.

— ¡Jack! ¡Santo cielo, vas a matarme del susto un día de estos! ... Jack… escucha, sé que me dijiste que era tu tía pero, no estoy realmente seguro de que me hayas dicho la verdad… en serio, comienzo a creer que es más bien tu novia. — No tenía la más pálida idea de cómo ni por qué se había escapado aquella confesión de sus labios, estuvo muy confundido, pero Jack parecía estarlo aún más.

— ¿Qué? ¡No, no, no Hipo! ¡No te confundas! Somos muy cercanos porque somos familia, tendrías que ver a todos mis primos y… ¿Por qué te mentiría al respecto? No tengo nada que ocultarte… — Hipo no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando sintió los dedos del mayor acariciar tan delicadamente desde sus mejillas hasta su mentón, como si estuviese hecho de porcelana; ese solo pensamiento fue suficiente para darle escalofríos, de los _lindos_ escalofríos.

— Yo… la verdad no lo sé… no me agrada que seas tan cercano con ella y créeme que ni yo comprendo por qué… sólo sé que me molesta, demasiado. — El castaño jamás se esperó que Jack tomara su mentón y lo besara tan de repente, pero no por eso no correspondió. Se dejó llevar por la calidez de sus labios, por lo dulce del momento y la manera en que las manos de Jack lo recorrían, acariciándolo con ternura y suavidad, tanto que sentía que se derretía en sus brazos. Soltó un profundo suspiro y lanzó sus brazos sobre el cuello del mayor, aferrándose a él y besándolo como nunca antes creyó que lo haría, con todo el cariño que había estado acumulando en todo ese año.

No tardó mucho en sentir las manos de Jack bajar aún más, pero no para lo que creyó, sino más bien para levantarlo y subirlo a la mesada, donde pudieron reacomodarse y quedar aún más cerca. El rojo de sus mejillas pronto se tornó aún más obscuro mientras dejaba que sus dedos se enredaran en el cabello del mayor, permitiéndole más espacio para que acariciara, y Jack aceptó gustoso aquella invitación metiendo sus manos debajo de las prendas del pecoso. Aquellas suaves caricias se fueron tornando más y más lujuriosas, así como sus suspiros entrecortados se fueron transformando en gemidos a medida que Jack iba descubriendo la piel de su compañero, ansioso de recorrerla por completo con sus besos, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacer a Hipo comenzar a gozar de verdad, fue cuando su tía decidió entrar en la cocina. Su cara fue más de felicidad extrema que cualquier otra cosa y los muchachos, avergonzados, se despegaron sólo para que su tía los volviera a pegar en un abrazo que los estrujó a ambos.

La mañana transcurrió normalmente luego de alguna que otra explicación. A Hipo le sorprendió que a la mujer no le molestara lo que por algún momento había pensado de ella. Estaba más concentrada en rogarle que le regalara el cuadro de su tan apuesto y bello sobrino. El pecoso tampoco tardó demasiado en ceder, sonrojado hasta las orejas por la lluvia de halagos en que lo sumergió la mujer de cabellos coloridos. Jack, por su parte, se dedicó a observarlos comenzar, robando uno que otro beso del menor cuando su tía no miraba. Estaba contento de saber que al final si correspondía a su cariño, ahora sólo faltaba que durara un poco más. La tía de Jack finalmente se retiró a eso de las dos de la tarde, dejando a los chicos con su privacidad y llevándose consigo el cuadro que tanto le gustaba; después de todo, tenía al Jack original junto a él… tal vez valía la pena darle una oportunidad a aquellos ojos que lo miraban con tanta ilusión, a partir de entonces, esperaba poder verlos todas las mañanas.


End file.
